Saturday Afternoons
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: Hermione Granger is most definitely not infatuated with the Weasley Twins, but other sources say differently. It's not her fault the library is so dreary and she only looks at homework and the one family that gave her shelter. Well, it is her fault, but we won't tell her that. One-Shot.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Well, I do own my copies of the books and the movies, but I don't own the rights to it…or the actors…or the characters. GOD! Why is everything so depressing?**

**I don't even own the first idea for this. It was a picture I found whilst zooming around on facebook. No idea who the image belongs to. If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't. But it isn't mine. (Though originally they had "it's not Bill because he's married" I had to change it for this.) **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't think anything of it when she walked into the library on the dreary Saturday morning to catch the first few hours of silence before people actually started to wake up. When she got to the back of the library she saw a sight she didn't want to see.

It was a person sitting at _her_ table. Her table. Nobody sat there. Everyone knew the rule. If you did sit there, you didn't sit facing the window, you sat with your back to the window, that meant that you wanted Hermione to help you.

But today, her chair was taken.

Taken by two some bodies it seemed.

Hermione groaned and turned quickly on her heel, trying to keep her head down so they wouldn't notice her.

It was probably no good though, she knew it. They would find her in the end. Most definitely. She glanced around herself.

The hallway was empty.

Ducking into a nearby empty classroom, she sat down on the floor next to the window.

In all truth she hated school work. The only reason why she did it was so that she didn't think about what was going on around her, the development of people.

Very dashing people.

Hermione groaned and forced herself to look from the window back into her books.

"Hello Granger," said two voices in both of her ears. She jumped, so her back was to the window. She stared at the two red heads in front of her, knowing what was coming next.

"We saw you write I 3 Weasley on your parchment yesterday," said Fred, sitting down next to her.

"It's not Ginny 'cause you're a girl, not Ron 'cause you have standards," George continued.

"Not Percy 'cause he's a prat, not Charlie because you've hardly met him," Fred listed.

"And not Bill 'cause he's too old," George added, wrinkling his nose.

"Soooo…which one of us is it?" demanded both of them.

Hermione blushed furiously before saying, "And how come it couldn't be Ginny exactly?"

The twins looked at each other suddenly, shocked. "Well, it could be, we were just saying that…well, we don't—" began George.

"We didn't think you were…that way," finished Fred.

Hermione laughed at the expressions on their faces, identical as always.

"I'm not," she laughed, trying to not look at them properly.

"Then why'd you tell us you were?" demanded George.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You can't laugh for once?" she asked, laughing.

The twins stared at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"You got us there Granger," Fred smiled.

She smirked, pleased with herself.

"But seriously," George said, "which of us do you fancy?"

"I don't fancy either one of you!" she said hotly, but her flushed face gave her away.

"Oh really?" asked George.

"Then why—"

"—are you blushing?" finished George.

Hermione pursed her lips, debating thickly in her mind.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just cold because I'm sitting next to a window," Hermione debated.

"Right, love," Fred answered.

Hermione flushed.

The twins grinned.

"So who is it?" asked George.

Hermione stood up. "I don't fancy either of you! Get over it!" she exclaimed.

"It can't be Ron though!" cried Fred, like his whole world was tumbling down. "He's a moron!"

Hermione glared at him. "Just because I don't fancy him doesn't mean I'd call him a moron."

"I've heard you say it though," George accused.

"So? I'm not his brother!"

"Blimey, that'd be weird. Don't you think George?" asked Fred.

"Oh I certainly do."

"And what would we do if Hermy here was our brother?"

"We'd snog her senseless."

"Incest, my dear twin, is bad."

"So is having a threesome."

"So is having a brother who is a sister."

"Just shut up!" yelled Hermione, effectively cutting the two off. "Why the _hell_ would I want a threesome?" ("Because we're both hot," replied George.) "How would incest even come up in this conversation concerning my supposed feelings for you." ("Because if you wanted a threesome, that would require us to commit incest," replied Fred.) "I wasn't even saying that I thought I was Ron's brother! I was saying if I were you—" ("Which I'm sure you'd love to be," grinned Fred.) "—I wouldn't call my brother a moron, even if he was. I'd call him…something else that I will come up with later." ("Oh, come on Granger, you can do better than that," jeered George.) "And finally why the hell did you call me Hermy?"

"That my dear, is a good question. What do you think Fred?" asked George.

"A very good question. Must've slipped out of my mouth," Fred answered.

"Did you like it, though, that's the question."

"'Cause if you did, it can slip out again, Hermy."

They stopped when they saw her face. "You have got to be bloody kidding me," she muttered before facing them completely. "Look, I don't know how the…the heck you could possibly think that I fancied either one of you. It's barmy, that's what it is!"

"I'm sorry, but the facts stand for themselves. Who do you fancy?" pressed George.

"No one! I fancy no one!" cried Hermione.

"Oh Granger, we've been lying for years," Fred drawled, picking a piece of her hair up and twisting it in his fingers.

"You, my dear, have been lying for a few minutes," George finished, picking up another piece of hair.

"How do you know that?" demanded Hermione, pulling away from the both of them.

The twins glanced at each other. "You're Granger Goody-Two-Shoes!" cried George.

Hermione glared at him. "Fine! I fancy…"

The two twins grinned, leaning in closer. "Who is it?" asked Fred and George.

"I'd tell you if I didn't think you would announce it to the whole school in five minutes," she said.

"Oh come off it, we wouldn't do that George!" cried Fred.

"I think we would, Fred."

"Most probably."

"Definitely.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione.

"That's not my name," muttered Fred. "It's just Fred, everyone wants to call me that…"

"Shut up," muttered George, elbowing Fred in the side.

"So you fancy me?" asked Fred.

Hermione flushed as an answer.

Fred grinned and then proceeded to kiss her full on the mouth, George grinning on.

Hermione flushed, though happy, extremely embarrassed.

And all three of them knew that neither of the twins would ever let her live this down.


End file.
